This disclosure relates to an airfoil, such as an airfoil for a gas turbine engine.
Turbine, fan and compressor airfoil structures are typically manufactured using die casting techniques. For example, the airfoil is cast within a mold that defines an exterior airfoil surface. A core structure may be used within the mold to form impingement holes, cooling passages, ribs or other structures within the airfoil. The die casting technique inherently limits the geometry, size, wall thickness and location of airfoil structures. Thus, the design of a traditional airfoil is limited to structures that can be manufactured using the die casting technique, which in turn may limit the performance of the airfoil.